


Fall asleep in the mirror

by blacksmasu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, ZamaCest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmasu/pseuds/blacksmasu
Summary: No sabía por qué exactamente, pero ahí estaba; en frente de quién solía ser hace mucho tiempo atrás.
Relationships: Fusion Zamasu/Zamasu (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	Fall asleep in the mirror

Se acarició el pelo con suavidad, escondiéndose como pudiera dentro los pasillos del templo de los kaios. Zamasu podía recordar con claridad los viejos tiempos donde debía caminar solo, llevando en un carrito cada utensilio utilizado para hacer té. Por el momento, parecía no haber nadie cerca, por lo que decidió dejar de esconderse y caminar a lo largo del pasillo en dirección hacia su antiguo cuarto.

No sabía por qué, pero en una de las tantas conversaciones que tenía con Hearts sobre el pasado de los dos (y vaya que eran interesantes) había salido el tema de quién solía ser antes; un aprendiz de kaioshin dispuesto a hacer su mayor esfuerzo en su trabajo, con una sonrisa radiante adornando su rostro. No sabía cómo, pero hearts había podido ver a ese antiguo zamasu y le comentó sobre lo inocente que solía ser. Zamasu sintió curiosidad por aquello, a lo que el mortal le respondió "¿qué tal si lo ves por ti mismo? después de todo, aún tienes eso" apuntando al anillo del tiempo que portaba en su dedo. Se hizo de noche, y no se dio cuenta cuando se dejó llevar por las preguntas que tenía con respecto a sí mismo y había viajado hacia el pasado, en la época donde recién se había convertido en alumno de Gowasu.

Una vez afuera del que era su antiguo cuarto, se puso un tanto nervioso al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Debía ser cauteloso pues, no quería alterar más líneas del tiempo como ya lo había hecho, además de no hacer tanto ruido y despertar a su yo del pasado o a su maestro; sería un problema gravísimo en el cual no solo se vería involucrado él, si no también sus nuevos compañeros de equipo (el grupo anti Zeno) y el inocente kaio que dormía plácidamente.

Con el mayor cuidado y haciendo el menor ruido posible, se atrevió a abrir la puerta. Por consiguiente, entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. El cuarto estaba igual como lo recordaba, con todo meticulosamente en orden y dándole su propio toque. Cada libro que se llevó de su antiguo hogar en el planeta del norte yacían en la misma estantería, ordenados a su gusto. Un espejo de cuerpo completo también adornaba un poco. Volteó a un lado, y ahí estaba.

Zamasu siempre acostumbró a dormir con las cortinas de la ventana abiertas pues, el brillo de las estrellas mas la poca luz que ofrecía la luna lo relajaban de maravilla, por esto era que, mientras su yo del pasado dormía de la manera más profunda posible, su rostro era iluminado por esta. Era la imagen más linda que había visto después de tanto tiempo, verse a sí mismo dormir tan tranquilo le causaba una alegría dentro de su corazón, sin embargo también lograba preocuparle.

Se acercó lentamente a él, observando con cuidado cada detalle de su ser. A aquel Zamasu que ya había pasado por todo, y que ahora mismo se encontraba con artefactos cual armadura alrededor de su cuerpo que lo ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio entre su parte mortal e inmortal, le preocupaba lo que al Zamasu en sueños podía pasarle en el futuro. Sabía cuántas peleas con Gowasu se le venían encima por tratar de entender el deber de un dios, cuánto tiempo deseando hacer lo que según él era correcto para mantener el orden en el universo; cuánto tiempo en desesperación, a tal punto que la idea de matar a su maestro se le pasaba a cada rato por su mente. Zamasu sólo podía suspirar, al verse a sí mismo en un espejo que mostraba su pasado, le hacía darse cuenta de lo mala que podía llegar a ser la vida con alguien que solo desea hacer el bien.

Acarició con sus dedos algunos mechones de cabello del contrario, pero frenó al percatarse de que Zamasu estaba comenzando a moverse. Se dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente, pero para la suerte del Zamasu fusionado, siguió durmiendo. Pudo apreciar más las facciones de su yo menor, y lo que sentía adentro de su pecho era indescriptible para él.

Se arrodilló, cosa que su cara quedara justo al frente de la de Zamasu dormido, y se acercó lo que más pudo haciendo que sus frentes chocaran suavemente. Zamasu sentía compasión pues, sabía de sobra lo que se le venía, y fue tanto el estrés causado por aquello que las ganas de despertarlo y llevarlo con él a su línea del tiempo no faltaban, solo para protegerlo de Gowasu y sus reprimiendas, del mortal llamado Son Goku que lo humillaría solo por demostrar que él era "más fuerte", de lo salvajes que eran esas inmundas especies del planeta babari, de tener que manchar sus manos con sangre para llevar a cabo sus ideales, y de la molestia que era todo en general. Tenía ganas de llevarlo consigo para mantener de alguna forma la inocencia que con el tiempo perdió, y ayudarlo haciéndole creer que nunca más iba a estar solo, que él lo iba a entender en todo ámbito posible.

ㅡNo estás solo...ㅡ susurró, al ver pequeños papeles en el suelo del cuarto, los que sabía que habían limpiado sus lágrimas. Zamasu siempre acostumbró a llorar en silencio, a caer para luego volver a levantarse.

A pesar de los riesgos, Zamasu decidió besar la frente del joven kaio que era antes, y le deseó muchísima suerte en lo que venía. Se puso de pie y dispuesto a salir del cuarto, le echó una última ojeada al cuarto del kaio, para al final verse a sí mismo en el espejo. Se analizó por un momento, el cambio era enorme y deseaba que nada malo llegase a pasarle a su joven yo.

Al salir de su cuarto, usó de inmediato el anillo de tiempo para transportarse a la base donde actualmente se hospedaba junto a su grupo. Para su sorpresa, la presencia menos esperada estaba ahí.

ㅡAl final si fuiste a verlo, ¿eh?ㅡ Zamasu volteó a mirar al dueño de aquellas palabras. Hearts lo miraba como de costumbre, con el único detalle de que estaba arqueando una ceja.

ㅡSí, tenías razón.ㅡ Confirmó ㅡfui alguien muy diferente, alguien con el único anhelo de llevar paz a su mundo. Ahora mírame, alguien que aceptó matar al rey de todo con tal de obtener poder.

ㅡAlguien que se fusionó consigo mismo para obtener la tan ansiada victoria, mas no le salióㅡ Zamasu lo miró con enojo ㅡhey, tranquilo, quizás por algo fue.

Hearts podía tener razón, pero su único pensamiento en aquel instante era el deseo de que aquel Zamasu inocente pudiese irle bien en el futuro, y que lograra cambiar las cosas a su favor y pudiese lograr su objetivo principal: deshacerse de los mortales para por fin traer paz a los doce universos. Ahora mismo prefirió también poner un poco de su parte y centrarse en el plan de derrotar al rey de todo, era quizás lo único que podía hacer hasta el momento.

**Author's Note:**

> 17/07/2020
> 
> voy a comenzar diciendo que no sé si el título tenga que ver con la trama, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. viene del primer single del grupo de kpop Dreamcatcher.
> 
> con las demás fans de zamasu comenzamos a tener hype por esta ship, el zamacest. al final de todo, quise hacer algo del zamasu del presente junto al zamasu de dragon ball heroes. aquí está. ♡
> 
> for zamasuday 2020 ☆


End file.
